Dead Inside
by Gemini Gamer
Summary: The organization gets what they want. Hearts. But with said hearts sprout new feelings. Told from the point of Roxas and Xion.


Hey sorry guys I haven't updated for months. But I have a very, good reason! I didn't want to...nah, I'm kidding, but before I continue the rest of my stuff, I really need to get this story on my profile for I've been wanting to write the this story for a long, long time. So I hope you guys enjoy. Leave a review, and all that good stuff. **Also, The story is told from both Roxas and Xion. AND Little quotations 'like this' is what the person is currently thinking.**On that note, please enjoy.

Dead inside.

Chapter 1-Hearts

Roxas

'It was finally done...'

Xion

'Kingdom Hearts...'

Roxas

'It was the goal...'

'for organization XIII...Right?'

Xion

'We got what we wanted...'

'We got Hearts.'

Roxas

'But all these feelings...'

'It's to much to handle...'

'So much pain and sorrow...'

Xion

'Why is it this way..'

'we got what we wanted...'

'but at the same time...'

Xion & Roxas

'It's not...'

* * *

_The World that Never Was_

Roxas

It all started that day. Xemnas called us to a meeting, at the top of castle oblivion. No one knew why. Before I got there, I caught up with Xion. I wanted to walk with my friend. And Axel was soon with us. I wonder where he was.

"Hey Xion." I start off the conversation.

"Hi Roxas." Xion responded. She sounded depressed.

"Whats wrong?" I can tell somethings wrong.

Xion

I've been feeling alone ever since I joined the organization...But I don't know why. I don't have a heart. I don't understand.

"It's nothing really..." I lie. I don't want him to know whats wrong...not now.

"...If you say so." He bought it. I sighed with relief.

"We should get going." Axel finally says something. "the boss will be pissed if we're late." I walk with Roxas down the halls . Up to the top of the castle

* * *

Roxas

Xion was lying to me. I knew from the start. She was in pain and I didn't do much.

Some friend I am.

All of the organization stood on the top of the castle. Xemnas stood up with his arm in the air with his back turned to the rest of us.

"My friends," He started. "Companions, If I may. What has been far, out of reach goal for us, Is now in or grasp. Kingdom Hearts is finally done." He lowers his arms and turns around. "With Kingdom heart in completion, we can have our chance at existence."

That's what we wanted. Nothing less, nothing more. If not it's what I wanted.

"Everyone," He continued. "Take grasp of your hearts."

Xion

That's when we saw sparkles shining from kingdom Hearts. Hearts float from Kingdom hearts into our hands.

"With these, we may have what those who do exist call feelings. Emotions. No longer do we live as nobody's." What Xemnas did next seemed crazy to all of us.

He ate the heart. In one gulp.

"You must consume the heart in order to get full potential of its power." He then clutches his chest looking like he was gonna fall to the floor in pain. "The physical pain...is a small price to pay...for a chance at life..." He falls to the floor. Looking ready to pass out.

Roxas

Damn, it must hurt like hell to knock Xemnas to the ground like that.

He eventually gets up, hardly can stand on his own two feet. "I can feel...the blood...flow through me..." He says. "...and...this beating I'm feeling...what a great feeling..." Those were his last words before passing out on the ground.

I think the reason it hurts is because the heart is connecting itself withing his body. Adapting to the change may be.

But I can't be to sure.

We all stand in silence for a moment. I watch as Axel intensely stares at the heart in his hands. "What the hell?" I hear mumble before he eats the heart in one gulp too! He fell to the floor in one second after he swallowed it. Soon everybody was joining in. Zexion, Saix, and so on until me and Xion were the only ones who didn't eat the hearts.

"Wanna try it together?" I ask Xion.

Xion

"Sure." I reply. Well why not anyway.

"On three." He said. "One..." Roxas raised his hand.

"Two..." I raise mine

"Three."

"Three." We both consume the hearts at the same time.

In moments we start to feel the effects.

Oh my God it hurt.

It started as if someone stabbed me right through my chest. Then my whole upper body felt like my insides were burning. During my legs started to feel weak. How was I still standing I don't know. But If I didn't use the bathroom before the meeting I would have pissed myself.

Roxas

Ahh crap, that had to be what labor feels like.

The pain felt like thousands of needles going through my chest, through my arms, down to my legs. The pain was to much to handle I fell to the floor. How the hell was Xion standing? It made me fee Soon I find my eyelids getting heaver with every passing

'don't black out...' I thought.

'don't black out...'

'don't...'

'black...'

'...out...'

* * *

Xion

'Holy crap that was the worst pain I have EVER felt'

Though know that I thing about it, that was probable like being born into the world or something.

After an hour of pain, I finally find the strength to standup straight. The only ones standing were Axel, Saix and I. I look down at Roxas who just woke from his slumber.

"Help..." He said softly. He looked like crap. I make my way over to him trying not to fall over.

"Oh God lets get you back up on your feet!" I say. I help him stand and Axel joined in.

"Come on." He starts. "Lets go rest up In the Grey room." We start heading down the stairs while Saix tries helping Xemnas up.

* * *

Author note- I know, don't tell me eating the hearts was weird. Please just with it.


End file.
